bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cook's Date
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Cook's Date page at Bully Wiki. Cook's Date is a non-storyline mission in Chapter 3 of Bully. Mission Summary Following the events of the previous mission, Edna has hired Jimmy Hopkins to be her guard during her date with Dr. Watts. Jimmy climbs into a tree right outside the Aquaberry Outlet the night of the date, which will be taking place at the Shea Lewis Cafe by the Old Bullworth Vale hourly-rates hotel. He sits on a branch and equips his slingshot. Edna is waiting for Dr. Watts on one of the lunch tables outside the cafe. As Dr. Watts approaches she greets him, saying it is about time that he show up. Jimmy's job is to shoot students who come by and taunt Edna with his slingshot, causing them to run off. The longer that students are able to tease Edna, her health meter drains, though it quickly recuperates once they are gone. The couple converses as Jimmy performs his duty. Edna tells Dr. Watts that it is great to be out of the kitchen, though she dislikes the food from the cafe. Dr. Watts hesitantly replies that the cafe's food is nothing like Edna's. Edna laughs and agrees, and tells him that she has spent 'many years slaving away' to get 'this good', and that it did not come easy. Dr. Watts tells her that he was surprised when she asked him out for coffee, and that he had never known she was interested in chemistry. Edna tells him she is very passionate in the subject of chemistry, and that it is all she thinks about as she cooks in the kitchen. Dr. Watts goes on to tell her that a student has been leaving muffins in his classroom when he's not there, but that they're awfully bad, and that he wonders who it is. Edna's nervous reaction to this reveals that she is the one leaving the muffins. She tells him that kids are silly, and goes on to say that she hates the majority of them and calls them 'obnoxious little brats'. Dr. Watts tells her that with the foolish infatuations of youth, he supposes that his mastery of the 'fascinating subject of chemistry' would easily cause a young woman to fall for him. Edna agrees, claiming that they most likely often think about his bald head, the beads of sweat on his forehead, and the way his lab coat 'clings ever so snugly to his backside'. Disgusted, Dr. Watts tells her it appears as if she's given him some thought. Nervous, Edna tells him that his coffee is getting cold, and encourages him to drink it. Once he does, Dr. Watts tells her he is feeling woozy, and that he believes it is due to the fumes from the lab. Edna supports this theory, and once again encourages him to finish it. Dr. Watts tells her he feels unwell, and that he should leave. Dr. Watts tries and stumbles away, but stops once Edna steps in front of him. Dazed by the sedatives, he exclaims that the visions have returned, and urges Edna to get away from him--he is most likely surprised by Edna's excessive make-up. He stumbles onto Edna and she catches him, before guiding him into the hotel so that she may show him what she 'knows about chemistry... and a little biology'. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions Category:Optional Missions